1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a dual end cap for a seal assembly. More specifically, the invention relates to a dual end cap for a seal assembly where the dual end cap couples to a first seal and a second seal while creating an aesthetic transition between the first and second seal on a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
End caps are commonly used in conjunction with a seal on a vehicle. Generally, end caps are configured to close one side of a seal end. Some end caps however, provide a pleasing transition between two adjacent ends of the same seal or two adjacent ends of differing seals. While such end caps may successfully provide this pleasing transition, the end caps are only coupled to one of the two adjacent seal ends, and thus, the end caps merely abut the uncoupled seal end. As a result of the end caps not being coupled to both adjacent ends, these end caps can vibrate or rub against the vehicle.
Accordingly, there remains an opportunity to design an end cap that provides an aesthetic transition between two seal ends and that reduces the end caps propensity to vibrate while the vehicle is in motion.